


It's Fascinating

by adorkabealekendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Stars, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkabealekendrick/pseuds/adorkabealekendrick
Summary: Beca Mitchell loves stars.





	It's Fascinating

"That's Orion." Beca said softly, pointing to the sky.

  
"Sirius."

  
"Gemini...I wish we could see Lyra or Lucius."

  
"How do you know so many constellations?" Chloe asked her girlfriend curiously.

  
Beca smiled softly, gently squeezing the redheads hand. "It's fascinating." she said. "How...there are billions of stars in the sky, and so many planets and galaxies in space. Space is endless. There's probably a universe outside of our own, too. And then there's us, Chlo. Two tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny humans in this universe. Two humans out of seven billion on our little tiny planet. There must be life on other planets, Chlo. And they probably look at us and think of aliens. We are so small, Chlo. Our lives don't matter, not in the universe. We're just two tiny specks of dust compared to all the stars and planets and galaxies and just compared to space. Space is endless. There is an endless amount of space. It's amazing. It's amazing how the universe is constructed. And the sun, Chlo. God, the sun is brilliant. A massive ball of fire and gas just floating. How amazing is that? It's so hot that it affects us when we're light years away. It makes the moon shine. I love the universe. That's why I don't like most humans. We're all so self-centred. Like we're all that matters and that's that, and we think we have the power to do whatever we want in this universe, like it's ours and no one else's. Take a look at the sky. Those stars. The universe belongs to those stars. We're lucky enough to be able to see it. Those stars is what matter. Those stars is what led people two thousand years ago. Not us. The moon matters. Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, Venus, Pluto. Those plants are what matters. Us? What even are we? We don't matter. We're just intelligent creatures who live until a certain age then die. And we probably aren't that intelligent compared to whatever is out there. Or maybe we're more intelligent than them. Who knows. We don't need expensive clothes or to get an A on an assignment. What does that matter? My parents divorce doesn't matter. It did to me. But it doesn't really. The stars matter. It's fascinating."

  
Chloe stared at Beca as her large pupils scanned the sky. She was so beautiful.

  
"You matter." she whispered.

  
Beca chuckled softly. "I don't matter."

  
"You do. You matter to me. You're so...perfect." Chloe kissed her cheek.

  
Beca smiled.

  
She cast a glance at the redhead. "I'm not. But you are. You had the perfect childhood, the perfect friends, you have the perfect hair and the perfect personality."

  
"I didn't have a perfect childhood." Chloe said. "Far from it. Do you love your grandma?"

  
"Of course I do. She's always loved me." Beca said instantly.

  
"My grandma hasn't always loved me. I don't love her either," Chloe said softly.

  
Beca turned to her side and looked at the redhead. "Why?"

  
"She's...mean. She had favourites. Her favourites were the eldest. The middle cousin's she loved for the most part. But me and Jasper?" She referenced her elder cousin by four years. "Jasper she didn't mind. She picked on him a little, but she loved him all the same. She hated me. Apparently she was excited to see me when I was little, but the older I got the less excited she got. She hated me by the time I was fourteen. She was always mean to me, asking me things like why haven't you finished your chicken when I'd clearly only left the skin and had been sitting at the table trying to finish dinner for an hour. My brother Chris would usually be the one to defend me, or Jasper. She picked arguments with me, too. After Jaspers mom died I was her punching bag. We were cleaning out Jasper moms apartment and she would be snapping at me, and I was helping her mind you! She made me so mad that night. It wasn't an easy task, cleaning out your dead aunts house. And the worst part is that night she would be laughing and sweet talking to my eldest cousin, then to me she would be snapping and glaring at me. I was so mad that I talked back to her multiple times and everyone kept telling me not to because she was going through a hard time but that was no excuse to be mean. We argued and she called me nosy and I immediately retaliated because she always used to call me nosy and I wasn't. I wanted these stickers and this game that my aunt used to play with me, and she kept saying things like do you deserve it, I hope you're not going to leave it lying around and not use it ilke you usually do, you don't work hard enough for these stickers. She didn't see me at school! Ugh! I hate her. She got worse and worse over the next couple months, she made me cry on christmas eve,"

  
"She's a bitch." Beca scowled, getting mad at how Chloe was treated.

  
"Yeah, but no one else apart from Chris and Jasper really saw that. My parents did but they couldn't do anything about it. One time we had an argument then two seconds later she's throwing up and the next day she has to go to hospital and it turns out she had a tiny stroke. I know i shouldn't have thought it but she deserved it. I think she blamed me for her stroke. After that I barely got more than a glare and a wave. She lived with us too, I had to see her everyday. Everyone used to make me feel bad about barely talking to her, but she treated me like shit, Bec." Chloe looked just about ready to cry.

  
Beca sighed and wrapped her girlfriend up in a hug. "If I ever see her she'll be getting a piece of my mind."

  
"I don't like hating people." Chloe said sadly.

  
"I know you don't, and that's good." Beca paused. "Your grandma doesn't matter."

  
Chloe smiled and pecked Beca's lips. "She doesn't. But the stars matter."

  
"The stars matter." Beca confirmed, turning onto her back and looking up at the night sky, holding Chloe close to her. "They're fascinating."


End file.
